Black-eyed
by LouRiddle
Summary: L'action se situe un an après l'extinction du supercalculateur. Alors que quelques personnes se réjouissent d'une vie sans XANA, d'autres ont du mal à sortir du gouffre. Et parfois, l'aide dont on a tant besoin ne vient pas de là où on l'attend...
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : **Il s'agit de ma toute première fic, assez sérieuse puisqu'elle me tient à coeur depuis un bon moment et je ne l'ai pas encore abandonné (miracle). N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, même si je suis débutante je n'ai pas peur des critiques! C'est vrai que ça commence très doucement mais ça ne va pas tarder à chauffer haha je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.

**Prologue**

XANA était vaincu. La vie à Kadic reprenait lentement son court normal tandis que six élèves tendaient difficilement de remettre de l'ordre dans leur vie. Yumi semblait épanouie dans son travail et dans sa vie privée. Sans les attaques incessantes de XANA, elle put se concentrer sur ses études et est entrée en classe de première avec les félicitations du conseil de classe. Côté cœur, elle fit abstraction de tout ce qui la tirait vers le bas, c'est-à-dire William et son obstination effrontée et Ulrich et sa jalousie maladive. Aujourd'hui, elle se sentait libre. De son côté, Odd gardait sa bonne humeur. Certes légèrement déprimé après l'extinction du supercalculateur, il avait fini par retrouver facilement le sourire en partie grâce à ses nombreuses conquêtes. Quant à Jérémy et Aelita, ils semblaient vivre un conte de fée, tous deux béats sur un petit nuage. Aelita pouvait désormais vivre sans inquiétude, même si XANA venait parfois la hanter dans son sommeil. Tous deux avaient alors appris à profiter de leur jeunesse, jonglant habillement entre les études et les sorties. Par contre, tout n'était pas aussi rose pour tout le monde. En effet, l'ex samouraï avait le moral au plus bas, en manque de combats et surtout d'affection. Après quelques mois dans les bras de sa dulcinée, il était impossible pour lui de s'imaginer que l'éternel « copains, et c'est tout » était désormais appliqué pour de bon. En plus d'être incapable de regarder la japonaise dans les yeux, ses notes ne l'aidaient pas à remonter la pente. Laxiste, oisif, découragé et complètement paumé, il ne trouvait pas goût au travail, ni à la vie. Du côté de l'ex XANA-guerrier, la bonne humeur n'y était pas non plus. Subissant les moqueries perpétuelles de ses camarades dues aux travers de sa réplique et son exclusion définitive du groupe, il était en dépression depuis son tout premier jour à nouveau sur Terre, il y a un an. Passant in extremis en classe de première, il se retrouva avec Yumi, ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment à combattre ses démons. Au contraire, il s'enfermait dans son monde pour ne plus parler à personne, revivant la sombre époque de sa possession. Après avoir passé un an sous l'emprise d'un virus informatique, l'adaptation au monde réel était loin d'être facile…

**Chapitre 1**

_Lundi 8 octobre, 22h17, chambre d'Odd et Ulrich_

Ce soir là, l'ambiance était à la fête, du moins pour le blondinet. Alors que son colocataire paressait en caleçon dans son lit, lui faisait des vas et viens à travers la chambre en chantonnant. Dynamique et rapide, il passait de l'armoire à son lit pour enfiler ses nombreuses couches de vêtements. D'un geste vif, il se recoiffa avec un peu de gel devant le miroir et s'embrassa, visiblement fier de lui.

- T'es toujours aussi beau, toi.

Ulrich leva enfin le regard et s'intéressa faussement à son ami.

- Dis, tu sors ce soir ? L'interrogea-t-il d'un ton las

- Ouais, dans cinq minutes. Répondit-il sans grand intérêt.

- Azra ? Soupira le brun

- Hein ? Euh ah non, Lara ou Lisa, je sais plus. Il sourit. Dis, tu veux que j'te file un coup de main pour le devoir de physique ? J'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi.

- Tu l'as déjà terminé ?

- Bah… Ouais, c'est pour demain huit heures. Tu comptes le commencer quand Ulrich ? S'énerva légèrement le blond.

Il regardait Ulrich les sourcils froncés. Mine de rien, la lente déchéance de son ami l'inquiétait et il voulait l'aider. Certes il n'était pas un élève modèle mais il avait tout de même certaines facilités, il voulait le faire sortir du gouffre.

- Je vais le faire plus tard j'te jure. Merci tu peux y aller, y'a pas de problème.

Odd n'insista pas, connaissant le caractère pour le moins têtu d'Ulrich.

- Ok comme tu veux. A demain alors.

Il s'en alla ainsi, un pincement au cœur qui disparut très vite quand il aperçut au loin son rendez-vous.

- Lara, salut, tu vas bien ?

- Moi c'est Léa, Odd !

- Oui bien sûr, alors hm… Quoi de prévu ce soir ? Sourit-il en la prenant par la taille.

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis le départ d'Odd. Ulrich, toujours étendu dans son lit, n'était décidemment pas prêt à commencer son devoir. Les minutes passaient et il restait immobile, les yeux rivés vers le plafond. Son esprit était vide, comme d'habitude depuis quelques mois. Sa relation avec la japonaise fut certes brève mais intense. L'amour de sa vie avait enfin succombé, laissant derrière elle son orgueil et sa fierté. Pendant quatre mois, Ulrich vivait une histoire idyllique, mais il était aveuglé par l'amour et il ne vit pas la jeune femme s'éloigner peu à peu de lui, écrasé par le poids de son amant. Tellement aveuglé qu'il ne pu croire à cette simple phrase : « Finalement nous deux, ça ne peut pas marcher. Tu es heureux, toi ? Moi je ne le suis pas. »

C'est alors que quelque chose le fit sortir de ses pensées : des rires sourds et des gloussements gras se firent entendre à travers la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre en trombe, laissant place à un jeune blond, visiblement éméché, sous le bras de sa copine. Ulrich jeta un coup d'œil à son portable : il était déjà minuit et demi. Odd prit difficilement la parole.

- Héhé, Ulrich… Hm, ça te dit de passer la nuit chez Jérémy ce soir, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?!

Il ria alors à gorge déployée en se laissant tomber sur son lit, accompagné de Léa apparemment gênée.

- Euh, ouais bien sûr.

Le brun s'en alla la tête basse vers la chambre de son ami. Il toqua timidement à la porte après avoir traversé discrètement le couloir dans l'obscurité.

- Jérémy, c'est Ulrich. Tu dors ?

- Non pas encore, entre.

- Jérémy était habitué à ce genre de visite nocturne, cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire il aimait passait du temps avec Ulrich, chose qui se faisait rarement en journée. Cependant, cela arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment et il craignait que soit Ulrich, soit Odd, se fasse choppé dans les couloirs un de ces quatre.

- C'est qui cette fois ? Entama Jérémy alors qu'il sortait de sous des draps Star Wars.

- Je sais pas, je l'ai jamais vu cette fille. Odd va maintenant les chercher dans les autres bahuts, ça me fout les boules si tu savais.

Le blond regarda son ami, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui et ses conseils seraient superflus face au désespoir de l'ancien Lyoko-guerrier. Il l'invita alors à venir s'asseoir près de lui et s'engouffrèrent tous les deux sous la couette. Ils se retrouvaient dos à dos, comme d'habitude, prêts à s'endormir. Ulrich s'autorisa cependant à prendre la parole.

- Tu sais Jérémy, je pensais que sans XANA, notre vie serait plus facile. En réalité c'est tout l'inverse. Maintenant, on a le temps d'être confronté à nos difficultés quotidiennes, et c'est encore pire car cette fois notre ennemi…C'est nous-mêmes. Si tu savais comme je flippe.

Jérémy n'osait faire un geste, intimidé par les confidences de son ami. Il paraissait pourtant invincible avant la mort de XANA. Ne sachant que faire, il lui prit simplement l'épaule et murmura.

- Va falloir continuer à se battre…Dors maintenant, ça te ferra du bien.

_Mardi 9 octobre, 05h39, chambre de William_

Le teint pâle, les yeux cernés, le jeune garçon était assis telle une coquille vide sur son matelas. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. D'ailleurs, cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil car dès qu'il fermait l'œil, il se retrouvait pieds et mains liés face à une entité qui s'engouffrait en lui. Telle une marionnette, il commettait des actes horribles contre son gré. Ces cauchemars le rendaient de plus en plus dément.

Il se leva alors mécaniquement, plus ou moins prêt à commencer une nouvelle journée au sein de l'enfer même : Kadic. Ce matin, il avait rendez-vous avez la psychologue scolaire. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte des douches communes, de la vapeur s'en échappa abondamment, signe que quelqu'un était déjà présent. William soupira, lui qui désirait être seul comme chaque matin, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un brise son rituel et par la même occasion son moral déjà assez bas. Alors qu'il pensait que cela ne pouvait pas être pire, il l'aperçut. La seule personne qu'il ne désirait pas voir, celle qui l'avait privé de tout, cette personne qu'il jalousait, cette personne qu'il _admirait_ malgré tout, cette personne dont il n'avait même plus la force de mépriser : Ulrich Stern.

C'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, même si ce dernier ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. William était beaucoup trop fier pour faire demi-tour. Il s'avança vers lui, l'observant se rincer le corps et les cheveux avec nonchalance. D'un coup, il se retourna et il le vit. Ils s'échangèrent un long regard, presque insistant. Quelques mois plus tôt, tous deux se seraient plongés dans une bataille en enchaînant les remarques les plus détestables les unes que les autres, mais aujourd'hui, cette époque était révolue. Chacun n'avait plus la force de combattre, épuisés par le poids de leur existence. A la place, ils se regardèrent simplement et naturellement, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole, ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour comprendre que leur rivalité était aujourd'hui loin derrière eux et que désormais ils affrontaient tous les deux un ennemi commun bien pire : l'après Lyoko.

Peu après, Ulrich s'en alla d'un pas de loup, comme si rien n'était puisque _rien n'était. _Pour lui, William n'était qu'un kadicien parmi les autres, ni plus ni moins. Pour ce dernier au contraire, ce rejet était moins facile à vivre, certes il ne considérait pas Ulrich comme un grand ami, mais tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, même à travers XANA, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Et au vue des circonstances aujourd'hui, ils avaient plus de points communs ensemble qu'ils ne le pensaient…

Et c'est à cet instant même, à première vue anodin, que l'ex XANA-guerrier décida de se prendre en main, après une année dans les limbes et une autre à Kadic, il décida que dorénavant, il allait reconquérir ses amis et sa réputation. Il était William Dunbar, bordel !

Et pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps, alors qu'il enfilait une serviette et se regardait dans le miroir, il esquissa un sourire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir! Et malheureusement non, aux dernières nouvelles, cette fiction ne sera pas publiée en anglais. Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre, on aborde doucement l'intrigue, je m'excuse à l'avance pour le manque d'action, mais je peux vous promettre que le prochain chapitre sera pour le moins intéressant. Je m'excuse aussi pour l'attente, j'essayerai de publier plus rapidement. Bonne lecture.

N.B : si vous croisez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, ça peut arriver et je m'empresserai de corriger ça :)

**Chapitre 2**

_8h17, classe de Madame Hertz_

L'ambiance dans la classe était pesante, tous les élèves, tournés vers une seule personne, semblaient attendre quelque chose d'énorme qui n'était autre qu'une énième confrontation entre Ulrich Stern et le professeur. A chaque fois, c'était la même chose et pourtant, chacun retenait son souffle, en particulier trois élèves au bord de la syncope. Au bout de quelques secondes, le silence glacial se brisa.

- Ulrich, si je fais le calcul, c'est le troisième devoir que vous ne me rendez pas depuis le début de l'année. Qui pourrait battre ce record, hm ?

Madame Hertz fit rapidement le tour de la salle, silencieuse comme jamais, d'un regard puis revint à sa victime.

- Personne ! S'il y avait un concours du plus gros fainéant, vous l'emporteriez haut la main, croyez-moi !

Ulrich, fatigué de ces éternels reproches, soupira et baissa les yeux, malgré tout assez honteux.

- Je peux vous le rendre demain.

- Aucunement, ce sera un zéro ! A ce stade-là, c'est tout ce qu'il vous faut… En plus d'une colle…

Le jeune garçon souffla une nouvelle fois, il ne pensait pas pouvoir dire ça un jour mais… Il aurait dû écouter Odd.

- …Vous resterez à Kadic ces vacances, histoire de rattraper votre retard en physique et dans toutes les autres matières.

Un silence glacial s'abattit sur la salle. Toute la classe l'observait comme une bête curieuse et malgré ses remords, c'est tout ce qu'il méritait. Ulrich n'était certes plus très vif ces temps-ci, mais à cet instant, il était sûr d'une chose, comme il n'a jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose : Mme Hertz le détestait et il détestait Mme Hertz du plus profond de son essence.

_9h33, bureau de la conseillère psychologique de Kadic_

- Dites-moi William, ça a l'air d'aller, aujourd'hui. S'est-il passé quelque chose de spécial cette semaine ?

- Non. Mais vous savez, des fois, ça fait « tilt ». Je suis déterminé à reprendre du poil de la bête. J'en ai assez d'être seul.

Malgré ses yeux très sombres, on pouvait distinguer à travers le regard de la jeune femme un certain soulagement, comme si la longue année de thérapie du jeune garçon avait enfin porté ses fruits. Cependant, l'ex Lyoko-guerrier qui n'avait rien perdu de sa confiance en lui, balaya d'une seule phrase l'espoir de la psychologue.

- Vous n'y êtes vraiment pour rien. Ce dont j'avais besoin n'était pas d'une aide psychologique, j'étais pas timbré ! Je sais que j'ai donné cette impression à tout le monde, et pourtant ce n'était pas le problème. La seule chose dont j'avais besoin, c'était mes _amis_, et ils n'étaient plus là. Je vais donc les récupérer et tout ira mieux, je peux vous le promettre.

- Je suppose que tu parles d'Odd, Jérémy, Aelita, Yumi et Ulrich. Tu considères toujours ces individus comme tes amis, après qu'ils t'aient abandonné une année entière ? Je ne suis pas sûre que les fréquenter à nouveau soit raisonnable pour ton équilibre psyc…

- Je sais ce dont j'ai besoin. Merci. Oui, j'ai passé deux années difficiles, non, je ne me laisserai plus marcher sur les pieds. Sur ce…

Joignant le geste à la parole, il attrapa son blazer et sortit de la sombre pièce en claquant la porte avec l'air déterminé qui le caractérisait autrefois, un léger sourire sur le visage.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les salles de classe, précisément en cours d'italien, il croisa quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un certain temps. La jeune fille, l'air pressé, ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, perdue dans son sac à main à la recherche d'un quelconque classeur.

- Et merde, je l'ai encore oublié…

- Sissi ! Comment ça va ?

La fille du proviseur leva alors le regard, les traits tirés comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme. Elle remit alors en place ses longs cheveux bruns, quelque peu perturbée et à la recherche d'une remarque sarcastique.

- Euh, ouah William. Dis donc t'étais où pendant tout ce temps, chez les timbrés ?

Le jeune homme, loin d'être vexé, l'observa un moment et se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

- J'étais toujours au lycée, ma chère Sissi, j'étais simplement occupé. Tu vois que je suis à nouveau d'attaque, contrairement à toi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça maintenant !

- Je t'observais parfois, alors que tu me croyais chez les fous. Une année entière s'est écoulée et regarde-toi, toujours aussi misérable qu'avant. Sans ami, dévouée à un mec qui daigne à peine poser le regard sur toi, et qui essaye par mille façons de se faire remarquer… C'est malheureux.

Un court instant s'envola. La jeune fille semblait analyser la situation et dans une fraction de seconde, elle rangea son téléphone et s'en alla l'air digne en faisant louvoyer ses longs cheveux. De loin, le garçon l'interpella.

- La roue tourne, ma Sissi.

Et dans un mouvement de tête, alors qu'elle passa la porte du corridor, elle laissa couler ses larmes.

_12h14, réfectoire._

A la table des ex Lyoko-guerriers, l'ambiance était aux rires. Rires essentiellement provoqués par Odd et ses piques à l'égard de son camarade de chambre.

- Vous savez, moi je me suis pris en main. Je gère école et meufs avec un équilibre parfait ! Ulrich, sérieux prends-en de la graine ça te ferait du bien. Surtout côté meufs, si tu veux mon avis.

Tout le monde rit de plus belle, sauf le samouraï qui jeta un rapide regard à l'encontre de la japonaise assise à ses côtés. Bien sûr, elle ne distingua pas en ce vif hochement de tête un appel à l'aide, elle souriait alors simplement comme pour lui dire qu'il était temps d'aller de l'avant.

- Odd a raison, avoua-t-elle avec une certaine peine. Trouve-toi une copine, peu importe ce qu'on puisse dire, ça ne peut qu'être bénéfique. Bien sûr tu peux compter sur nous quand ça ne va pas, mais… Rien ne vaut le réconfort d'une petite amie n'est-ce pas ?

Ulrich la dévisagea froidement sans cacher son amertume.

- Tu ne réalises pas à quel point c'est ironique, d'entendre ça venant de toi.

Il regarda alors autour de lui, l'ambiance bonne enfant avait rapidement disparu, même Odd n'osait plus lever les yeux de son assiette, pendant que Jérémy et Aelita toussotaient pour combler le vide. Seule Yumi le regardait droit dans les yeux, certes vexée par ce pic mais déterminée à ne pas se laisser rabaisser. Ils s'observaient tous les deux, sans un mot. Ils semblaient lancés dans une bataille qui leur permettrait de définir qui était le gagnant de leur rupture, puisque, selon Ulrich, il y a forcément un gagnant dans une rupture. Même si au vu des derniers évènements, ce n'était _évidemment_ pas lui. Aelita, motivée par sa sagesse démesurée, décida de mettre fin à ce duel ridicule.

- Tu dois rester à Kadic pendant ses vacances, à cause de Mme Hertz, c'est l'occasion de nouer des liens, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Pourquoi pas. Mais s'il vous plaît, dites-moi que vous y restez aussi.

La jeune fille rougit alors niaisement en lançant un regard à son petit ami puis se tourna à nouveau vers Ulrich, légèrement peinée.

- En fait, Jérémy m'a invité chez lui pour ces vacances, je suis désolée.

- Non pas de problème… Et toi, Odd ?

- L'horreur ! Je vais passer les vacances chez Louise, elle veut absolument me montrer son nouvel appart', et son nouveau mec par la même occasion, ça va être l'enfer…

Le groupe rit à nouveau, se moquant sans gêne du malheur du blondinet.

- Haha, fais pas cette tête, je la trouve plutôt cool ta sœur. Répondit Yumi d'un ton bizarrement enjoué.

- Si on veut. Et toi tu fais quoi ces vacances ?

- Je pars au Japon avec Hiroki et mes parents. Je t'avoue que ça ne m'enchante pas trop non plus, deux semaines dans les provinces perdues de l'arrière-pays, ce n'est pas très épanouissant. Je vais passer mes journées à pêcher…

Elle soupira grossièrement pendant que le reste du groupe rit de ses malheurs de bon cœur. Jérémy se stoppa alors, comme ayant une illumination.

- Ulrich ! J'y pense, j'ai entendu dire que William restait aussi à Kadic,

Le brun ne cacha pas sa déception.

- Manquait plus que lui. Ces vacances seront un véritable cauchemar. Sissi et William, les dieux ont l'air de m'en vouloir.

- William n'est pas méchant. Ne soyez pas si durs avec lui, il est dans une période difficile, riposta immédiatement Jérémy.

C'est alors que deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent de la table, l'air contrarié et l'attitude un peu bitchy. Il s'agissait de Milly et Tamiya. Cette dernière prit la parole.

- Quelle ironie !

- Et quelle hypocrisie...

Puis elles s'en allèrent dans un soufflement. Yumi, vexée, se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

- Les filles revenez ici ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Vous devez être les derniers au courant ! Vous êtes la cause de la dépression de Willy ! Nous, on se sent tellement mal pour lui qu'on n'en a même pas parlé dans les Echos de Kadic. Mais toi, Yumi, ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger. Pff.

La japonaise se tut alors, honteuse, et le repas se poursuivit dans un calme olympien.

_Lundi 16 octobre, 23h12, chambre d'Ulrich_

Une semaine s'était écoulée, la petite bande était à présent dispersée aux quatre coins du monde tandis qu'un jeune garçon était étendu sur son lit, amorphe, comme à son habitude. Quelqu'un toqua alors discrètement à la porte. D'un bond impressionnant, il se leva et prit précipitamment conscience de la situation. Qui était-ce ? Le proviseur ? Jim ? Odd ?! Mais non, il est chez sa soeur...

- Merde, qu'est-ce que je fais…

- Ulrich, ouvre-moi.

A l'écoute de la voix à travers la porte, il faillit faire un malaise, mais, curieusement, il ouvrit. Il aperçut alors William, un petit rictus sur le visage, et… en caleçon.

- Alors, surpris ?

- Hm… William… Ben euh, oui, je suis surpris. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Je cherche de la compagnie, je peux rentrer ?

- Je sais pas, il est presque minuit et…

- Je te remercie.

Sans gêne, le « beau gosse ténébreux », comme on avait l'habitude de l'appeler, s'invita dans la chambre de son ancien rival. Il semblait aussi confiant qu'autrefois. Alors qu'il se coucha sur le lit d'Odd, le brun réussit enfin à prendre correctement la parole.

- Excuse-moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux, réellement ? Je veux dire, on ne s'est pas parlé depuis, quoi ? Un an ?

- On est pareil, toi et moi. Je voulais juste que tu le remarques.

- Tu te trompes, on n'a rien à voir.

- Ouais, t'as raison, toi t'es qu'un faible. Yumi m'a aussi laissé tomber, mais j'ai tout fait pour m'en sortir. Toi tu laisses déteindre ta mauvaise humeur et ton aigreur sur tous ceux qui t'entourent. T'es un putain d'égoïste.

Le but de l'ex XANA-guerrier était de provoquer le brun, pour le faire sortir de sa spirale infernale, pour… l'aider. Mais contre toute attente, Ulrich baissa simplement les yeux en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Je sais que ça va mal. Mais tu sais quoi ? Même si j'ai passé un an isolé, je m'en suis sorti par mes propres moyens. Peut-être que t'es pas aussi fort alors je te viens en aide… Dit-il avec un léger sourire.

- Ta gueule. Tu veux m'aider ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu veux des excuses ? On est tous désolés, voilà. Mais après ce qui s'est passé, c'était impossible de te regarder dans les yeux, ne nous en veux pas. Dans tes yeux, il y a le fantôme de XANA.

- Je ne vous en veux pas. Et maintenant, tu peux me regarder dans les yeux ?

Il prit fortement le jeune garçon par les épaules et le força à se tourner vers lui.

- Lève la tête.

- Arrête ça, c'est stupide.

Il y eu un instant de silence. Tout était noir dans la pièce, seule la faible clarté de la lune se reflétait sur le visage d'Ulrich lorsque William lui leva le menton d'un geste suave.

- Tu trouves ça stupide ? C'est toi le con, dans l'histoire. Faut aller de l'avant maintenant, t'es l'artisan de ton propre malheur, comme je l'ai été pendant un an. Je sais que t'as besoin de moi, les autres ne te comprennent pas.

- Tu me comprends pas non plus. Tu es toujours aussi narcissique apparemment.

Les deux garçons rirent discrètement, se moquant de leur ancienne rivalité. Un ange passa et la situation devint gênante. William se leva alors et s'étira tout en baillant.

- Bon, j'y vais. Passe une bonne nuit. On se revoit demain ?

- D'accord.

Tout en retournant dans son lit, le samouraï accepta alors que finalement, ces vacances pourraient être intéressantes. Et à travers les yeux de William, ce n'est pas XANA qu'il aperçut, mais un nouvel ami.


End file.
